1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the packaging of electronic components. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shielded electronic component package and method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the art moved to smaller, lighter weight, and higher frequency electronic devices such as cellular telephones, integrated circuit packages utilized in these electronic devices were increasingly placed closer to other electronic components and structures. Due to this reduced spacing, radiation such as electromagnetic or radio frequency (RF) radiation emanating from an integrated circuit package had a greater probability of interfering with the normal operation of an adjacent electronic component and vice versa. However, such interference was unacceptable depending upon the particular application.
Further, to prevent interfering with the normal operation of adjacent electronic devices, e.g., radio receivers, it was important to prevent the integrated circuit package from emanating unwanted radiation to the ambient air. Similarly, to prevent interfering with the normal operation of the integrated circuit package, it was important to protect the electronic component(s) of the integrated circuit package from radiation emanating from adjacent electronic devices, e.g., radio transmitters. Stated generally, it was important to prevent unwanted radiation from electronic component(s) of the integrated circuit package from reaching the surrounding air and vice versa.
To prevent unacceptable electromagnetic interference, a shielding system was used. Typically, an electrically conductive metallic enclosure was placed around the integrated circuit package after the integrated circuit package was mounted to the larger substrate such as the printed circuit mother board. However, fabricating such a metallic enclosure and separately attaching the metallic enclosure to the printed circuit mother board was relatively cumbersome, complex, and costly.